Trop d'amour pour une soeur
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: On ne peut jamais trop aimer sa sœur…Seulement…pas assez…


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Trop d'amour pour une sœur

L'inspecteur Takagi n'avait beau jamais avoir manifesté le moindre symptôme d'une quelconque claustrophobie au cours de sa vie, à l'instant présent, il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de se sentir oppressé, au point de ne cesser de jeter des coups d'œil sur les murs grisâtres qui l'entouraient…Des murs qui lui donnaient l'impression de se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce couloir, des murs qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un gigantesque étau qui allait finir par l'écraser, des murs dépourvus de toute fenêtre…

Le malheureux policier ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à sa poitrine tout en reprenant son souffle…Qu'est ce qu'aurait pensé Sato si elle l'avait vu faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse ? Sato…Il désirait plus que tout sentir sa présence auprès de lui…Si elle avait été là, si sa co-équipière avait été auprès de lui, ce malaise qui le tenaillait aurait fait place à un malaise qui lui était beaucoup plus familier… Devant le regard déterminé de cette femme à la volonté de fer, il aurait pu faire bonne figure, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait laisser sa confiance reposer sur son partenaire… Sato ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il ne devait pas faire preuve de compassion envers les pensionnaires de l'institution lugubre, mais chacun de ses geste, la lueur qui aurait brillé au fond de ses yeux magnifiques, toute son attitude aurait montré que c'était ce qu'elle pensait… Oui, elle aurait pensé…elle pensait que ces gens n'avait reçu que ce qu'ils méritaient, qu'ils étaient les seuls responsables de leur enfermement et n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux même s'ils finissaient par le trouver insupportable… Finalement…c'était sans doute mieux qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui… Il avait déjà du mal à percevoir l'envers le plus sombre de son métier tandis qu'il se déployait autour de lui, alors être forcé de voir l'aspect le moins reluisant de la volonté de fer de celle qu'il…celle qu'il…respectait et admirait le plus dans la brigade, celle qui faisait ressortir le meilleur comme le pire de lui même…Ses forces comme ses faiblesses…Son courage comme sa timidité…Sa maladresse comme sa présence d'esprit…

L'inspecteur Takagi avait toujours été fier d'exercer le métier qu'il avait choisi…et sa vocation avait fini par prendre le plus beau des visages…Celui de cette inspectrice qui se consacrait corps et âme à ce qui était plus qu'une profession pour elle et qu'il admirait plus que tout pour ça…Il existait certainement un nombre infini de criminel qu'il aurait été incapable d'arrêter mais il n'en existait certainement aucun qui pouvait lui échapper tant qu'il serait aux côté de sa partenaire…Non aucun…Tout ceux qui se dresseraient contre eux finiraient…ici…ou ailleurs…De toutes façon toutes les prison devaient se ressembler alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?

Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était plus des yeux dans les profondeurs desquels il aurait aimé se perdre qui entouraient le policier, non…Ce qui se reflétait dans le regard des prisonniers c'était…c'était… Il n'y avait rien pour s'y refléter justement…Absolument rien…Au point qu'ils essayaient de combler ce vide en s'abandonnant à la contemplation du premier visage inconnu qu'ils voyaient du fond de leur cellule… Cette avidité qui l'entourait de toute part renforçait le malaise de l'inspecteur…Quel était la profondeur du gouffre au fond duquel ils avaient chuté pour que le visage d'un inconnu leur apparaisse comme la chose la plus fascinante qui soit ?

Qu'est ce que son propre visage pouvait bien avoir de spécial pour piéger les regards de cette façon ? Rien…si ce n'était…qu'il venait du monde extérieur…Le monde dont ils avaient été exilés…

Takagi frissonna, se demandant comment il pourrait ne pas devenir fou s'il se retrouvait un jour au beau milieu de cet univers de cauchemar…

Pourrait-il supporter la cohabitation forcée avec des personnes dont il ne connaissait rien et qu'il n'aurait sans doute voulu connaître pour rien au monde ? Ou pire…pourrait il supporter la solitude ? La solitude…Oui, au fond qu'on soit entouré d'autres détenu ou enfermé dans une cellule isolé, cela ne devait pas faire une grande différence…Dans les deux cas, on se retrouvait seul…Absolument seul…

A cet instant, Takagi compris à quel point les visites de leur proches devaient apparaître comme un rayon de soleil aux damnés de cet enfer…Oui, la seule chose qui l'aurait empêché de sombrer totalement s'il s'était retrouvé ici aurait certainement été les quelques minutes où il aurait pu faire face à un visage familier et rassurant… Dans ce lieu atroce les seules choses qui pouvaient apporter une ombre de bonheur ne pouvaient venir que de l'extérieur…Les seules choses capables d'apporter un semblant de soulagement dans cette vie de reclus devaient être les souvenirs de son ancienne vie et les personnes qui y auraient été associé…

Prenant conscience de la chance qu'il avait sans l'avoir compris jusque là, le policier serra le poing, se jurant de passer aux aveux quand il sortirait d'ici…et de révéler à une de ses collègues…qu'elle était plus qu'une collègue pour lui…

Mais peut-être que…qu'il ne pourrait la voir que comme une collègue justement après ça…Ce n'était pas seulement un regard neuf sur lui-même que cette visite lui apportait mais également sur sa profession…Pourrait-il encore avoir la force de l'exercer après ça ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Takagi ? »

Baissant les yeux vers le petit garçon, l'inspecteur soupira… En temps normal la présence d'un enfant en ces lieux aurait paru incongrue mais avec cet enfant là… C'était on ne peut plus inquiétant mais sa présence semblait au contraire…parfaitement normal… Peut-être justement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant malgré l'air naïf qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir…Son regard était trop mature pour celui d'un gamin de sept ans…D'ailleurs quel gamin de sept ans lui aurait demandé de l'emmener ici ?

Takagi n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le mystère de l'intelligence comme du courage phénoménal de Conan…Il n'avait pas cherché à éclaircir les doutes qu'il avait eu sur le prétexte qu'il lui avait donné… Est-ce que le détective Mouri avait vraiment besoin d'informations supplémentaires sur un cas qu'il avait résolu de la plus brillante de façons devant lui ? Et même si c'était le cas, est ce qu'il aurait envoyé un enfant les récolter à sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de son lit après avoir fêté la résolution d'une affaire de plus qui lui avait été confié ?

Non, il était temps de mettre les choses au clair…

« Pourquoi est ce que nous sommes venu ici ? Ce n'est pas pour monsieur Mouri, n'est ce pas ? Alors…pourquoi ? »

Conan affronta d'un air faussement naïf le mélange de curiosité et de lassitude qui se reflétait dans le regard du policier avant de soupirer.

« Bon…Disons que si je suis venu ici c'est pour un autre détective que monsieur Mouri… »

« Quel autre détective ? »

« Celui que je deviendrais plus tard… Enfin, si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là…J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour me décider…Plus de temps…et plus de réponse à mes questions…»

Takagi écarquilla les yeux. Ce petit garçon qui semblait pratiquement né pour être policier ou au moins détective avait besoin de se renseigner sur sa profession ? D'un autre côté, s'il ne la connaissait que par l'intermédiaire des romans policier dont il semblait raffoler, c'était logique qu'il veuille se faire une idée plus proche de la réalité de ce qu'elle impliquait…

« Ah…je suppose que c'est normal de se poser des questions à ton âge mais… »

Le petit garçon coupa la parole de l'adulte d'un geste.

« Oui c'est normal pour un gamin d'avoir des doutes sur le métier qu'il veut faire…Quand je serais adulte, il sera trop tard pour me poser des questions sur le métier que j'ai choisi… »

L'inspecteur détourna les yeux pour dissimuler sa gène. Est ce qu'il avait été percé à jour ? Sûrement…Alors dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que Sato remarquerait sa faiblesse elle aussi et à ce moment là…Peut-être qu'il perdrait tout intérêt aux yeux de celle qu'il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir ?

« Vous savez, monsieur Takagi, un jour…C'était bien avant que je ne vous rencontre…j'ai découvert un criminel qui se dissimulait dans son ancienne maison…Il vivait dans son sous-sol depuis des années…Des années qu'il a passé dans la terreur qu'on vienne le chercher un jour…Des années sans voir personne d'autre que sa mère qui l'avait enfermé là parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils aille en prison pour le meurtre de son père…C'est…ironique quand on y pense, non ? Enfermer son fils dans une prison pour ne pas qu'il soit enfermé dans une autre prison…Ca aurait sans doute été mieux pour eux deux si elle avait laissé son fils aller se dénoncer…Ils auraient souffert, c'est sûr…Mais ils ont souffert beaucoup plus en voulant éviter ça, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Oui… J'imagine que oui… »

« Cette femme était même prête à me tuer…et à tuer Ayumi pour ne pas que son fils soit découvert…Lorsque les gens ressortent de cette prison, ils peuvent retrouver une vie normale…même si c'est difficile…Tandis que s'ils n'y étaient jamais allé, il aurait vécu dans la peur chaque jour de leur vie, une peur qui aurait été assez forte pour les pousser à commettre d'autres crimes...jusqu'au jour où ça aurait été presque impossible pour eux de reprendre une vie normale…Finalement, ne pas les envoyer en prison, ce n'est pas les aider…Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Takagi se tourna vers Conan avec un sourire désabusé mais qui n'en exprimait pas moins de la gratitude.

« Oui, tu as raison…Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Beaucoup d'adultes auraient du mal à comprendre ça… »

Le petit garçon eût un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« je suis sûr que même des inspecteurs de police ont du mal à le comprendre parfois… »

Etouffant un rire gêné, le policier fixa l'enfant d'un regard plus sérieux que jamais.

« Oui c'est vrai mais toi…Toi, tu comprends ça tout naturellement…Tu pourrais même le faire comprendre à des adultes alors…pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu venir ici ? »

Si le sourire de Conan sembla légèrement plus énigmatique à son interlocuteur, il n'y décela plus la moindre trace d'amusement…

« Je ne pense pas qu'aider les criminels à ne pas aller en prison, ce soit les aider…Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'on peut les aider en les envoyant en prison…sans rien faire de plus…C'est tout… »

Takagi demeura silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de celui qui semblait être son aîné malgré leur différence d'âge, il ne sortit de son air pensif que lorsque celui qu'il avait accompagné s'adressa à lui de nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît, inspecteur, est ce que vous pourriez me faire une faveur ? J'aimerais être seul avec elle…Cela ne vous dérange pas de m'attendre dans le couloir ? Ce ne sera pas trop long… »

Le policier écarquilla les yeux devant la requête inattendue.

« C'est…une meurtrière…Je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection avec elle…C'est…Non, je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité…S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

Conan secoua doucement la tête.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien…Et vous n'êtes pas la seul personne qui ne doit pas fuir devant ses responsabilités… »

Un silence pesant tomba dans le couloir tandis que l'enfant et l'adulte se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux… Le gardien de la prison regarda ce spectacle surréaliste en constatant que celui qui avait l'attitude et la détermination qu'on serait en droit d'attendre d'un adulte était celui qui avait l'apparence d'un enfant…Au bout de quelques minutes, l'affrontement silencieux s'acheva par la défaite de l'inspecteur qui fit discrètement signe au gardien d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, la porte restera entrouverte… »

Conan acquiesça au policier avant de franchir le seuil de la cellule.

S'adossant au mur du couloir, Takagi se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas reculer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais après tout…le jour où ils avaient été à côté d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser, ce petit garçon lui avait montré qu'il ne prendrait jamais de risques inutiles…Il pouvait bien choisir de lui faire confiance, une fois de plus…

Lorsque Conan fût parvenu au centre de la pièce, Shinichi laissa son regard se promener sur ce qui l'entourait…ce n'était plus un environnement grisâtre… au contraire il était débordant de couleurs…Les couleurs de la multitude de posters qui recouvraient les murs comme le plafond de la pièce…

Shinichi soupira tandis que son regard mélancolique croisait ceux de toutes les célébrités qu'avaient admirés ces deux sœurs dont les goûts se ressemblaient tant…Au point qu'à présent il n'y avait plus personne pour les partager avec l'occupante de la pièce…

Plongeant la main dans la corbeille qui était devant lui, le détective en extirpa l'album d'une des chanteuses dont le portrait était affiché…Cela aurait pu être étonnant de voir une fan traiter l'un des gages de son admiration de cette façon, ça ne l'était pas pour le détective…Pas plus qu'il n'était étonnant pour lui que l'étiquette qui figurait sur le compact disc portait le nom de l'occupante de la pièce…Non, ce n'était pas une chose dont il fallait s'étonner…A quoi bon conserver deux exemplaires du même album quand il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne pour l'écouter ? Et comment celle qui avait fini par se rendre compte à quel point sa petite sœur tenait à elle aurait pu jeter aux ordures quelque chose qui lui appartenait ?

Examinant de plus près le contenu des détritus qui débordaient du récipient, Conan referma ses doigts sur un fragment de photographie froissé qu'il déplia soigneusement…

La tristesse de celui qui n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant contrastait avec la joie qui s'exprimait sur le visage qui lui faisait face à travers la couche de papier glacé…

Se rapprochant de la table qui était installé dans un coin de la pièce, il en escalada la chaise avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur l'album de photographie qu'il feuilleta…Un album dont toutes les photographies avait été amputées d'une bonne moitié…Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la seconde partie du cliché qu'il serrait dans sa main, le détective le retira de son cadre avant de s'emparer du rouleau de ruban adhésif qui se trouvait à côté de la paire de ciseau qu'une main rageuse avait du manipuler quelques minutes ou quelques heures auparavant…

Une fois que les deux sœurs que la mort avaient séparées furent réunies de nouveau sur la photographie qui avait immortalisé leurs derniers mois de bonheur, celui qui tentait maladroitement de recoller les fragments d'une vie brisé descendit de la chaise pour se diriger vers l'évier surmonté d'un miroir qui était placé dans le coin opposé de la pièce…

Il y avait deux gobelets de plastique identiques en dessous de ce miroir, il s'y attendait…Deux gobelets d'où émergeait deux brosses à dents que rien ne différenciait…Une seule d'entre elles était encore utilisé…mais à qui appartenait-elle ou avait-elle appartenu ? Il préférait ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question…

Escaladant la chaise placé devant l'évier, une chaise identique à celle qui était installé devant la table, le petit détective retira doucement ses lunettes pour les placer dans la poche de son veston… Bien, ce visage lui semblait un peu plus familier, et même si ce n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu montrer à la survivante de la tragédie, c'était déjà mieux que celui du gamin qui l'avait démasqué…

S'efforçant de puiser assez de force en lui pour redonner au reflet le même regard déterminé que celui d'un certain Shinichi Kudo, Conan finit par pousser un enième soupir devant son incapacité à y arriver…De toutes façon, trop de temps s'était écoulé, trop de choses avaient eu lieu pour que ce visage finisse par réapparaître un jour…même avec l'antidote au poison qui avait fait disparaître son propriétaire…

Lorsqu'il fût descendu de son piédestal, l'ex-Shinichi Kudo se rapprocha doucement du lit où était étendue l'occupante de la cellule…Elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…Quoique…Non, elle était resté identique à celle qu'elle avait été dans ses souvenirs justement… La jeune fille en larmes qui serrait dans ses bras le corps exsangue de sa petite sœur…La petite sœur qui semblait revenu d'entre les morts pour prendre sa place sur ce lit… Oui, avec ces cheveux qu'elle s'était obstiné à laisser pousser, elle semblait à présent être une image vivante de la morte qu'elle avait secoué en vain en espérant qu'elle se réveille pour répondre à la question qu'elle lui posait d'un air désespéré…

Shinichi sentit un léger tremblement agiter sa main… A quel point ce spectacle avait pu être aussi absurde que tragique…Une meurtrière suppliant celle qu'elle avait assassiné de lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé après avoir reçu la preuve indiscutable que cela avait été pourtant le cas, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Pendant un court instant, Conan fût assailli par des doutes qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux que l'inspecteur Takagi avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt… Est-ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder le silence ce jour là au lieu de révéler la cruelle vérité ?

Mais l'incertitude du détective ne dura qu'un instant…Elle s'évanouit dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur la photographie dont les deux morceau avait été recollé…Une photographie qui lui remémora un souvenir qui ne lui était lié en aucune façon… Le souvenir d'une discussion avec un collègue d'Osaka…Un collègue qui était aussi un ami et à qui il avait appris, ce jour là, ce que lui avait enseigné le fils d'un pianiste défunt…

Posant doucement la main sur l'épaule de la prisonnière, il la secoua doucement…Lorsqu'il la vit demeurer dans l'inconscience, il commença à être gagné par le même sentiment d'horreur qui avait dévoré celle dont il s'emparait brusquement du poignet… Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice dont se serait écoulé du sang, et il y sentait encore un pouls…Le soulagement du détective fût tel qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque le bras qu'il tenait au bout du sien se dégagea doucement de son étreinte…

Se frottant les yeux avec la main qu'elle avait libéré de celle de son visiteur, la jeune femme écarta du même coup quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure, révélant le bandana qu'elles dissimulaient…La principale pièce à conviction prouvant sa culpabilité, ses aveux en ayant rendu l'usage inutile, elle avait du être autorisé à la conserver…

Pendant quelques secondes, Conan vit de l'étonnement se refléter dans ces yeux vides mais il finit par s'évanouir pour faire place à…Rien… Ni haine, ni rancœur, ni tristesse…Rien…

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre la criminelle et le détective qui attendait une question qui ne venait toujours pas…Shinichi envisagea de briser ce silence lui-même mais sa victime finit par le faire avant lui…

« …je ne m'attendais pas à un visite…Pas de toi, en tout cas… »

Elle avait eu cette même expression entre l'irritation et l'amusement après qu'il se soit amusé à lui dire qu'il était inutile d'effacer les marques qu'avait laissé sur sa table le scotch que sa victime y avait posé…sans savoir qu'elle fournissait à sa sœur l'instrument essentiel de la mise en scène de son propre meurtre…

« Oh…J'en déduit donc que vous recevez d'autres visites ? »

Un sourire désabusé plissa les lèvres de la criminelle.

« Cet imbécile de Kenji vient me voir de temps en temps…Il ma même proposé de m'épouser lorsque je sortirais d'ici…Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça ? »

« J'ai déjà vu l'époux d'une meurtrière lui dire, lors de son arrestation, qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir lorsqu'elle sortirait de prison alors…Oui, je peux imaginer ça… »

La réponse comme le sourire mélancolique de l'irritant petit garçon qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis le jour où elle avait gâché sa vie décontenancèrent un instant la prisonnière avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression apathique.

« J'ai bien rappelé à cet idiot qu'il se trompait de sœur…que ce n'était pas de moi qu'il était amoureux mais de celle qu'il ne peut plus épouser...parce que je l'ai tué juste avant leur mariage…mais il ne veut pas comprendre…Enfin, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle qu'il veut m'épouser…après tout, c'est moi qui fait tout pour lui ressembler maintenant … »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de la meurtrière.

« Le destin est farceur, non ? Cet idiot voit l'une de nous deux lui dire de s'intéresser à sa sœur plutôt qu'à elle...une seconde fois…J'ai tué Mina parce qu'elle faisait tout pour me ressembler…et parce que je l'ai tué je fait tout pour lui ressembler…J'ai ouvert les veines de ma propre sœur parce que je trouvait sa présence trop envahissante…maintenant je ne la trouve pas assez envahissante à mon goût…C'est…c'est…a…musant… »

Masayo Aojima s'interrompit dans un hoquet avant de porter son bras à son visage pour essuyer du revers de sa manche les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'y écouler…

« Non…Ca n'a rien de drôle…Mina vous aimait telle que vous étiez, elle voulait vous ressembler…Si elle était là, elle ne voudrait certainement pas voir que vous faitess tout pour effacer le peu de différences qu'il y avait entre vous… »

« Tu dis que ça n'a rien de drôle…mais ça t'amuse de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…Tout comme ça a du amuser ce détective de me faire comprendre que celle que j'avais tué avait échangé cette bouteille de détergent au magasin pour éviter que sa meurtrière ne meurt par accident…Ca ne lui suffisait pas de m'envoyer ici ? Ca ne te suffit pas de venir revoir celle dont tu t'étais moqué ce jour là en lui disant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de dissimuler aux autres son crime ? Tu me diras…maintenant, je ne fait plus rien pour le dissimuler, au contraire…»

Ecartant de nouveau ses cheveux, la criminelle exhiba son bandana.

« Tu vois…Je le porte encore…Et je n'ai même pas essayé de faire disparaître les traces de sang qui sont dessus… »

Shinichi demeura silencieux face à la joie malsaine de celle qui n'amusait personne, même pas elle-même…

« Pour vous ça aurait été mieux…d'ignorer la vérité ? »

« Franchement, est ce que tu es aussi bête que ça ? A ton avis ? »

« Répondez à ma question…S'il vous plait… »

Ce fût au tour de la meurtrière de s'enfoncer dans le silence, pour y demeurer plusieurs minutes au lieu de quelques instants seulement…

« Je n'en sais rien…La plupart du temps, je me dis que ça aurait été mieux…mais à d'autres moments….il m'arrive de penser...que ça aurait été pire…Qu'est ce qui aurait été mieux pour moi à ton avis ? Etre délivré de ma petite sœur envahissante pour rester seule dans cette cellule ? Ou bien continuer de sentir sa présence auprès de moi…mais en ayant plus de mal à la supporter que le jour où je me suis décidé à la tuer ? Alors que maintenant…je ne peux plus la tuer pour faire disparaître cette présence…Non, je n'ai plus personne…à tuer…Plus personne… »

Si la criminelle tourna la tête ce n'était pas pour éviter d'affronter le regard d'une personne venu la tourmenter avec son meurtre, au contraire ce regard lui était renvoyée par la dizaine de photographies qu'elle avait fixé au dessus de son lit… Non pas des photographies de star mais de celle qui les admirait avec elle…Un regard qui n'était pas lourd de reproches…ce qui rendait les choses bien pires…

Lorsqu'elle sentit son petit visiteur prendre sa main pour y glisser quelque chose, la criminelle se retourna vers lui…pour croiser le regard de sa petite sœur, une nouvelle fois…Mais elle était de nouveau réunie avec son aînée sur la photographie qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts tremblants…

« je crois que c'est mieux…qu'il vous ait appris la vérité…De cette façons, vous n'êtes pas totalement séparés de votre sœur…et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ? »

Masayo promena son doigt sur la bande de ruban adhésif qui la liait à celle dont elle avait voulu être séparé une seconde fois…

« Oh ça…maintenant nous sommes inséparables…Malgré tout mes efforts, je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de sa présence…Jamais...elle doit être contente de ça, j'imagine… »

Conan secoua doucement la tête.

« Non…elle ne l'est pas…Ce n'est pas de cette façon…qu'elle voudrait être auprès de vous… »

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la prisonnière avant qu'elles ne se plissent en un sourire mélancolique.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ? Pourquoi est ce que tu essayes de…Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme vit le même sourire que le sien sur le visage de celui qui n'avait plus rien d'un irritant petit garçon…ni d'un petit garçon tout court…

« Parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur…d'être seul.. »

« Comment est ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu n'es pas seul pour ce que je m'en souviens, il y avait cette jeune fille avec toi…et puis tu dois avoir des parents…peut-être même une sœur, toi aussi… »

Shinichi posa doucement le doigt sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« On est toujours seul…tout seul…face à la personne dont on est responsable de la mort… »

« Tu aurais tué quelqu'un, toi ? »

« Non…Je lui ait dit une simple vérité…que son père l'avait aimé jusqu'à sa mort…et voulait qu'elle vive…et profite de la vie…Elle était heureuse d'apprendre cette vérité…elle m'a même remercié de la lui avoir apprise…Mais elle s'est suicidé ensuite…en me disant qu'elle l'avait apprise trop tard pour vivre…Alors pour changer…j'aimerais que celle qui as appris trop tard que la famille qui est morte voulait qu'elle vive et soit heureuse de vivre…mette en pratique cette vérité au lieu de remercier celui qui la lui as apprise.. »

Si Conan avait déjà impressionné la jeune femme par sa maturité, il ne l'avait pas fait de la même façon…S'emparant doucement de la main de celle qui le fixait d'un air éperdue, Shinichi la força doucement à se lever avant de la conduire devant le miroir en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir… La criminelle interloquée se laissa faire sans réagir et baissa les yeux vers la photographie qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts tandis que celui qui le lui avait remise avait doucement traîné la seconde chaise de la pièce derrière celle où elle était assise…

Escaladant à nouveau le meuble, le petit détective glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de sa propriétaire pour en retirer le bandana…Après avoir glissé la bande de tissu dans sa poche, il en extirpa la paire de ciseau dont s'était servi la jeune femme pour rompre à nouveau tout les liens qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur…

Masayo regarda sa propre expression égarée tandis que le petit garçon s'emparait délicatement des mèches de cheveux qui lui encadraient le visage pour les couper une à une…

Lorsque le détective qui s'était improvisé coiffeur regarda à son tour dans le miroir, ce fût pour constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas regagné son ancien visage…mais qu'il avait réussi à rendre le sien à celle qui avait autant de mal que lui à se reconnaître dans son propre reflet…

« Je pense que Mina doit trouver encore plus insupportable que vous l'idée que sa sœur fasse tout pour lui ressembler, alors… »

Shinichi s'interrompît pour chercher ses mots mais renonça à le faire lorsqu'il sentit une main serrer doucement la sienne tandis qu'un doux murmure venait de parcourir le silence qu'il n'avait plus besoin de meubler avec ses propres paroles…

« Merci…petit détective… »

Conan fût heureux de constater que s'il y avait deux reflets qui lui renvoyaient son sourire où se lisait le même mélange de douceur et d'amertume, l'un deux était bien celui de Shinichi Kudo…Pendant un court instant, un très court instant, il avait succombé de nouveau à une illusion d'optique créé par la criminelle dont il serrait doucement la main à son tour…

« C'est à moi de…dire merci… »

Les deux âmes en peine contemplèrent silencieusement leur reflet respectif durant de longues minutes, un reflet qui ne leur ressemblait pas, en tout cas physiquement, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne force doucement l'autre à écarter les doigts pour libérer son autre main…

Si Shinichi avait prévu de s'éclipser sans prononcer un mot de plus, il fût pourtant forcé de répondre à la question de celle qu'il quittait.

« Tu…reviendras…me voir ? »

« Sûrement…Quand je trouverais le temps…Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes que je dois voir quand j'en aurais l'occasion…Et puis, il y en a deux autres qui ont besoin de moi auprès d'elles pour combler l'absence de quelqu'un qui a disparu…D'ailleurs…L'une de ces personnes…a perdu une sœur…Une grande sœur…qui l'aimait sans doute trop… Enfin…C'est ce qu'elle doit penser…que ça aurait été mieux que sa grande sœur ne l'ait pas autant aimé et soit encore en vie…»

« Elle se trompe…On ne peut jamais trop aimer sa sœur…Seulement…pas assez… »

Le détective se retourna vers la criminelle pour lui adresser un dernier sourire de gratitude.

« Je le lui dirais… »


End file.
